


La Dernière Fois

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Moving On, Regret, Taboo, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Casey et Derek se rencontrent la veille de son mariage.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 1





	La Dernière Fois

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622919) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian). 



Quand Casey était une petite fille, elle a appris une fois de sa mère après son divorce, que certaines personnes pourraient s'aimer énormément, pourrait même se battre pour être ensemble, mais ultimement, ils ont fini par avoir à était séparé.

Elle ne l'a pas compris à l'époque, et honnêtement, elle n'a pas rattrapé cela beaucoup plus tard, mais le poids de ces mots ne serait pas vraiment la frapper jusqu'à présent, assis sur ce banc dans un parc presque vide.

Elle a senti l'odeur d'herbe humide rempli ses narines, l'odeur même qui lui rappelait la seule proposition de venir ici, la rencontre de celui qu'elle aimait encore ne pourrait jamais être ensemble.

Casey regarda sur la distance, le soleil était presque le coucher, revêtement du monde autour d'elle dans l'obscurité froide. Elle l'attendait alors que les grillons commençaient à chanter la chanson de la nuit, marquant la fin de tout espoir qu'elle avait de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Elle a toujours su qu'ils descendraient à ce qu'un jour. Elle a toujours su que ce terrible jour allait arriver, le jour où ils devaient tous les deux admettre que cela n'était jamais censé être.

Ils n'ont jamais voulu l'être.

Le bruit de pas doux la tira loin de ses pensées, et l'homme qui venait vers elle n'était autre que le grand et légendaire Derek Venturi.

Elle lui sourit doucement, un sourire qu'il voulait revenir mal, mais pourrait not, il ne pouvait not se résoudre à sourire.

Il s'est assis à ses côtés ne disant rien pendant un certain temps. Il n’était pas sûr s'il devrait briser le silence. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait à dire, de toute façon.

Demain, c'était son mariage. Elle est venue tenant l'invitation à l'un mariage qu'elle n'a jamais voulu assister.

« Je suppose que nous avons été reporter cela pour ce qui semble être pour l'éternité, maintenant. » Il était-elle qui a parlé en premier, en le regardant.

Il rit à ce regard sur ses mains. « Je suppose. »

Elle sourit tristement que les larmes tombaient sur vos joues à la recherche avec beaucoup de remords à l'anneau de mariage qui ornait son doigt.

« J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes, vraiment. J'aimerais que les choses n'aient pas à aller comme elles l'ont fait, j'aimerais avoir le courage de te dire oui quand tu as me demandé de nous enfuir. »

Derek soupira en regardant le même objet qui séparait les deux d'entre eux.

Elle avait trop peur de leur famille, de ce qu'ils penseraient, de ce qu'ils diraient, de la façon dont cela interférerait avec sa relation avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle avait peur de ce que les gens diraient, comment cela nuirait à sa réputation auprès du public, blesserait ce qu'il travaillait si dur pour réaliser.

Alors, elle l'a quitté, est sortie et a épousé le premier connard qui l'aurait, juste pour qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir de sa décision.

Elle le regarda, il regardait encore la bague sur son doigt. « Je suis heureux que vous allez de l'avant. Elle semble comme une charmante dame. » Elle a arrêté pour un moment, d'avaler la bile menaçant d'atteindre sa bouche. « Qui sait ? Peut-être nous aurions pu être amis. »

Il hocha la tête. « Elle est vraiment une femme merveilleuse. »

Il pouvait voir la douleur profonde et le regret se refléter dans la profondeur de ses yeux, le seul endroit où elle ne pourrait pas masquer ses émotions.

Il a noté combien elle a changé, comment ses mouvements ont été tous si mesurés, vos paroles prononcées avec prudence, par habitude, elle portait un masque dépourvu de toute émotion lui faisant ressembler plus à une statue. Masques qu'ils avaient l'habitude de jeter loin quand ils étaient ensemble.

Derek soupira quand vous lui avez donné l'invitation de mariage, reflétant un acte qu'il a fait il y a plusieurs années quand il a reçu le vôtre, celui que vous n'avez jamais envoyé, mais a été envoyé par leur famille, dans un acte involontaire de se moquer de lui.

Il ne sache pas si ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verra. Il voulait lui dire beaucoup de choses, mais il savait qu'ils seraient considérés comme cruels et malades par trop de gens.

Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient mieux laissés non-dits. Il se mariait à quelqu'un qu'il aime autant qu'il l'aimait autre fois, il commençait une nouvelle vie sans elle.

Sans autres mots entre eux, elle se leva et partit.

Casey marchait à la maison qu'elle a vécue masquant vos émotions à nouveau, agissant comme si rien n'était mal tout sur le temps qu'il monde a été briser.

No on savait combien elle souffrait. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle l'a fait dans un silence parfait et imperceptible.

Même qui Derek a été en mesure de passer à autre chose et de trouver quelqu'un pour lui d'aimer, elle n'était pas si chanceuse, mais pour elle, tout était bien. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, au moins l'un d'entre eux devrait. C'était peut-être prétentieux de sa faire pour s'en inquiéter. Elle a toujours su que Derek tomberait sur ses pieds ; il l'a toujours fait.

Quant à elle... Elle méritait ce qu'elle avait. Plus de chance la prochaine fois, Casey.


End file.
